EL ÚLTIMO ADIÓS EN PARÍS
by SUMmerEYes
Summary: Oneshoot. Una despedida definitiva, la historia un amor destinado al fracaso y de su último adiós en París...


**EL ÚLTIMO ADIÓS EN PARÍS**

_by SUMmerEYes_

Oneshoot. Una despedida definitiva, la historia un amor destinado al fracaso y de su último adiós en París...

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.  
N/A: Recomiendo que bajen para escuchar mientras leen el fic el tema de James Blunt "Goodbye my lover" que es simplemente precioso. Espero que les guste.

Como todos los 31 de enero, Hermione había desaparecido sin dejar rastro... Parecía que la tierra se la hubiere tragado y no hubiera poder humano o divino que sirviera para encontrarla.

Ella se encontraba en SU lugar, donde tejían sus sueños y compartían esas pocas horas que le robaban a la realidad. Parada frente a la ventana que daba hacia la calle, se acariciaba su vientre vacío mientras su mirada vagaba por los alrededores y se permitía pensar cómo hubieran sido las cosas. Pero no fueron. Las cartas del destino fueron echadas y a ella le tocó perder.

Él entró sigilosamente, pero ella sin embargo lo percibió. Notó cómo su presencia inundaba el cuarto y su perfume se apoderaba de sus sentidos. Volteó y lo vio. Hermoso como siempre, con ésa mirada y ésa sonrisa, SU sonrisa, porque a ella era a la única que se la regalaba. Como atraídos por un imán, se acercaron y se besaron, tomados firmemente de las manos y comenzaron a dirigirse, de forma lenta pero segura, hacia el cuarto en donde las paredes fueron los únicos silenciosos testigos de su amor.

Al día siguiente, se sentaron para hablar de lo inevitable. La realidad había encontrado su refugio y ya no había forma de evadirla. Él sacó una fotografía y se la entregó.  
- Se llama Emma.  
- Es hermosa y tiene tus ojos – Ambos evitaron mencionar lo evidente, tiene su pelo... - Sabes lo que esto significa ¿No?  
- Sí, pero me niego a aceptarlo  
- Fue el pacto, Emma te necesita, junto a ella, como sus padres...  
- ¡Pero no la amo!  
- Ésta conversación ya la tuvimos, sabes que ésta es la única solución. Emma merece a sus padres juntos. No quiero cargar en mi conciencia que ella crea que tú no la amas porque no estas con su mamá.  
- No lo creerá, estaré siempre con ella.  
- Sabes muy bien que ella no lo permitirá. Tu sabes perfectamente lo que se sufre por no tener padres y estoy más que convencida que eso no es lo que tu quieres para tu bebé.

Él bajó la cabeza apenado. Internamente sabía que ella tenía razón, no había solución posible. Ella lo acompañó hasta la estación de tren.  
- Harry, necesito que me prometas dos cosas...  
- Lo que tú quieras  
- La primera es que me vas a tratar con todas tus fuerzas de ser feliz junto a Ginny y Emma.  
- Eso será sencillo, junto a mi hija es imposible no ser feliz, ella es la luz de mis ojos, pero no puedo decir lo mismo con respecto a Ginny... Pero prometo tratar de que nuestra relación sea lo más llevadera posible, pondré todo mi esfuerzo...  
- Está bien, con eso me conformo y lo segundo y más importante: quiero que me olvides y nunca más me busques, me llames o me escribas.  
- ¡No! ¡Eso es imposible Herms! Eso destrozaría mi corazón  
- El mío ya está destrozado Harry, y cada vez que te veo ir se rompe más, me está matando el saber que nunca serás completamente mío.  
- Yo soy tuyo mi amor. Vos sos mi alma gemela, mi todo, sin ti yo no soy nada.  
- No lo hagas más difícil, por favor prométemelo  
- No, no lo haré – respondió enojado – Me estas pidiendo demasiado  
- ¡Por favor Harry! Es lo mejor y tú lo sabes. Por favor – suplicó mientras una lágrima rebelde se escapaba de sus ojos.  
- Está bien, te prometo que lo intentaré aunque desde ya sé que no lo lograré, tú eres mi corazón, junto con Emma, y nunca nadie podrá sacarte de ahí... – Exclamó mientras secaba la lágrima de su mejilla.

Una fría voz anuncia la salida del tren hacia Londres y una silenciosa lágrima se desliza por la mejilla de la mujer.  
- Ése es el tuyo... – dice y lo acompaña hacia el vagón por el que va a subir.

Un último beso antes del adiós. Húmedo por las lágrimas que ésta vez ella no se empeña en ocultar. El último roce de sus labios antes que el tren parta, llevándose lejos sus ilusiones. Acercándolo a ella y alejándolo definitivamente y para siempre de sus brazos.

Un saludo con la mano. Un gesto de adiós, de su último adiós en París...


End file.
